


Old Habits

by Seblainer



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Luke finds that old habits are hard to break.





	Old Habits

Fandom: Gilmore Girls  
Title: Old Habits  
Characters: Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore  
Pairing: Luke/Lorelai  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Luke finds that old habits are hard to break.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Gilmore Girls or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 156 without title and ending.

*Old Habits*

Luke knows that Lorelai’s the best thing to ever happen to him. She’s a wonderful woman who loves him and does everything she can to make him happy.

The problem is that he keeps falling back into old habits and pushing her away when things get tough, when all he really wants is to be closer to her.

Luke has always had trouble talking about his feelings to anyone and everyone; it comes from using alcohol to dull everything over the last several years.

But when Lorelai tells him that she loves him and they lie in each other’s arms every night after making love, it makes him think that he might be ready to let her in.

That Luke might finally be ready to talk about his past and all of the screwed up things that have been said and done. He kisses her softly and promises himself that he’s going to let down his walls with her soon.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
